Let's go to the park
by Lucicelo
Summary: The Kusama family always has time to take breaks, especially Hiroki in final test season just to appease his children and his husband Nowaki.


_A/N: Request from deviantart and she specifically wanted Nowaki and his family in the park and told me to write whatever I feel comfortable doing. I changed Noki's name to Nobuyuki; he can still keep the nickname No-chan but have a name sound like Nowaki's. _

_Here we go~_

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Hiroki walked under Hikari as she swung towards the other bar to get across to the other side, though the man would deny it towards any other person. He worried constantly about his children getting hurt by any means, whether by injury or someone blatantly insulting them about their creation.

He already made these people pay by lowering their guard by yelling intellectual things only he and Nowaki could understand. Nowaki would be in the background consoling their children; they didn't know why they were being treated differently. They would have to explain everything as they grew older little by little.

Unlike Akihiko who boldly told his triplets about their dire situation in the future. Those kids would never be bullied when they have the natural Usami smugness which projects the 'Do not mess with me if you don't want to get your ass kicked.'

Hiroki is proud to see Hikari inheriting his no nonsense attitude towards idiots, he attributed it to her seeing him deal with them in class. He didn't want her to pick up his throwing objects at people tactic, that's his thing and he has a right to use it. She would be better off not doing what he does; Hikari would be cuter this way.

It's Nobuyuki he's worried about when it comes to bullies. He is such a kind-hearted child, he doesn't understand much since he is barely 4 years old. He's still little so he can soak up what he is teaching him like a sponge, he even told Nowaki to teach him how to handle situations like this.

By far Nowaki is the worst when dealing with people bullying their babies, he actually scared Hiroki once when he glared at them with all of the emotions he could while he talked. Turning the once beautiful kind face into one which Hiroki thought he could only do when he's teaching in his class. After the people left in a scared rush, Nowaki turned back into a cuddly bear, snuggling the three of them tight.

Honestly, he can never get the pissed off image of Nowaki out of his mind. He shivered just thinking about it, only he can be such an ass to people.

Hikari moved her legs for momentum as she asked. "Papa when is daddy and No-chan coming back with the ice cream? I'm getting a little hungry."

Hiroki checked the watch on his arm when he answered. "They should be here by now, but then again they might have gotten distracted by something like a butterfly or something."

"Aw I want to see a butterfly!" Hikari pouted as she hooked her hand onto the other bar and almost slipped.

Hiroki held her feet long enough for her to firmly grip the bar in front of her, he grumbled. "I don't understand why you insist on climbing this thing when you can almost fall down and break something at any given moment."

Okay so he's a worrywart, can anyone blame him?

Hikari looked down at Hiroki and gave him a serious look, which to him looked more like a pout than anything else. "I like climbing over stuff; it's so much fun papa!"

Hiroki couldn't help but chuckle as he followed under her. "Alright, alright, I get it. But don't scratch up your knees too much while doing so, Nowaki did say you might rip a tendon with the rough housing you do with your brother and the other kids."

"What is a tendon papa?"

"If you rip it then you won't be able to walk, do you want to be in a cast and in crutches young lady?"

Hikari got scared when she heard she might not be able to walk like everyone else as she shook her head. "No! No! I want to get down now papa!"

Hiroki held up his arms as Hikari let go of the bars and he easily caught her. She clung to him as Hiroki sighed, he really shouldn't have said that to her. Nowaki will correct him with an amused look on his face when Hikari cries over to him and explains what he told her.

He muttered. "Hika-chan I was just kidding...don't tell daddy I told you this."

She sniffed as she stared at him and said. "Because daddy will tell you what you told me was wrong and you will be shy then hit daddy on the shoulder?"

Hiroki nodded his head. "Exactly,"

She smiled lightly. "You always turn red when daddy corrects you, it's funny."

"No it is not and I won't have my own child tell me something like this."

Hikari held onto Hiroki tighter as she told him. "I love you papa."

Hiroki tapped her forehead with his finger while he tried so hard not to smile at this. "Don't try to make me break down in happiness brat."

"But I mean it! I really do!"

"I know you do, but your daddy uses this method to try to calm me down when I'm mad Miyagi."

Hikari stated. "I don't like Uncle Miyagi touching you only daddy can do that."

Hiroki chuckled, he cannot help but to laugh when his children do or say something so adorable. He knew Nowaki tried to record him when he laughed but only Nobuyuki and Hikari have heard him lately. Even his parents have heard him when he was a child, when he didn't have his pride in the way. Akihiko and Takahiro since they are his old friends but with Nowaki it's as if Hiroki wants to smile all of the time, the embarrassment would kill him.

Nowaki would ruin it by commenting unnecessary things which resulted in his embarrassment.

"Who can't touch papa?"

Hiroki turned around as she exclaimed. "Daddy!"

Nowaki walked towards them while balancing Nobuyuki in his arms and a tray of ice-cream in one of his hands. Hiroki cheeks turned a bright pink when Nowaki's blue eyes connected with his own, after so many years he can never stare at this man without being shy all of a sudden.

Nobuyuki reached his arms to Hiroki and he shifted Hikari onto his right arm while Nowaki transferred the young boy onto his left. The child gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Hiroki pecked his son's cheek while he tried to ignore the goofy smile Nowaki has on his face.

"Oh Hiro-san you are just so adorable." Nowaki commented as he got closer to Hiroki and wrapped his arms around his family, while holding the tray of ice-cream away from Hiroki's back.

Hiroki saw Nowaki's face come closer as they kissed lightly. Both kids looked away and giggled while covering their faces.

Nowaki could hear a woman whispering a nasty comment to their right but he ignored it. All that mattered is his Hiro-san, Hikari and Nobuyuki, it's not like they will ever see those people again so why waste time worrying over stuff like this.

Hiroki stiffened as he pulled away from the kiss and held the kids close to him. Nowaki frowned as he tightened his hold on him.

He whispered. "Hiro-san...there is nothing wrong with..."

"I know," He harshly whispered back. "It's the kids I'm more worried about than us."

Hikari and Nobuyuki stared at both of them in confusion as Nowaki sighed. "You have a point there."

"Besides, we already have to tell Akihiko about that woman trying to harass Takahashi at his workplace when he brought the triplets in for the day."

Nowaki muttered. "But doesn't Hino-san go after people who insult her best workers and she loves those triplets doesn't she?"

Hiroki answered. "Yeah she does hell she wants me to hand over ours so she can let them cause damage to her workers to make them work harder and not slack around. I like that idea I have to admit."

Nowaki smiled lightly as he pecked Hiroki's lips with all of the emotion he can muster. "That's so like her to do something like this."

Their ears picked up more harsh whispers as Hiroki growled. "I have half a mind to go over there and unleash my demon persona on them for insulting our family."

Nowaki told him. "It will make us seem much worse than them if we retaliate, besides we are all adults here and if they cannot talk about it like civilized people then they are more like children than we are."

Hiroki sighed; Nowaki did have a solid point there. Nowaki has been getting much more mature on him lately; it must be a combination of their marriage and the children being here.

He doesn't get as angry as he did when they were younger now that Nowaki knows everything about him. The things he hates, the comments which are appropriate at the right time, pick up some of his slack with the kids and also the little massages on his shoulders when he has a very crappy day.

Nowaki is truly a saint to him and he really wouldn't have this family in his arms, well an extension to their own little one.

Nobuyuki suckled his thumb as Hikari pouted. "What are you two talking about? We can't hear you and we want to know what it is!"

Nowaki ran his fingers through her hair when he answered. "No my princess, this is grown up talk and you wouldn't understand anything even if we try to explain it to you."

"What?"

"Don't what your daddy Hikari Kusama," Hiroki scolded her as Nowaki chuckled and took off his arms off of them.

Nowaki took off one of the cups and started to eat his strawberry flavored ice-cream. "It's okay Hiro-san, she just won't get her ice-cream and I'll eat it instead."

Hikari started to pout as she exclaimed. "No! Don't eat it, I didn't mean to be rude!"

Nowaki handed it to her as she took a big spoonful and her eyes widened; she held her head with of her hands. "My brain hurts."

Hiroki started to laugh as he placed both children on the sandy floor of the playground and he picked up another cup to give to Nobuyuki. He smiled up at his papa before running off with Hikari who took her chance to go onto the slide. Nobuyuki had trouble getting up on the stairs but Hikari helped him up before she went out on her own.

She held the cup close to her as she slid down on the slide. Hiroki is glad he didn't let her wear a skirt when one wrong move and they expose her underwear which he didn't want to happen.

Damn Nowaki and his persistence to make Hikari wear frilly clothing which would get ruined anyway. For some reason when she wears anything expensive, it gets caked in with dirt and food.

Also there are always those guys who like little girls which is just disgusting to him. No perverted freak is going to check out his daughter any time soon.

Nowaki handed Hiroki a different cup filled with vanilla ice-cream, Hiroki took a bite of it as Nowaki pulled him back into his arms. "Are you seriously going to hug me after we almost exposed the kids to those shrews behind us?"

He smiled when he answered. "They left already Hiro-san, look at our kids they are having so much fun."

"Yeah so much better than that new park a few more blocks ahead where the playground doesn't even look like one. Last time there Hikari thought she was supposed to sleep on one of those weird shaped looking oval things, Nobuyuki almost fell off of the where it is supposed to be rock climbing. No way are we going back there, it's just not right."

Nobuyuki started to push around the little blocks in front of him to complete the puzzle; he figured it out after a few minutes. It turned out to be a picture of a puppy sitting on some grass with a child next to it.

Hikari hopped up the stairs and ran towards the tunnel as she crawled inside there. She peeked through the holes as she waved at her parents.

Nowaki kept his smile as he waved back at her. "I get your point there; I even didn't get it myself. I thought playgrounds are supposed to have swings, slides, tunnels and all of those fun things kids like to climb over."

"So you agree with me one this? Never take the kids there despite what other parents try to tell us?"

"No, besides these old type of parks have good ice-cream vendors who are just so kind to children." He caught the eyebrow lift of his partner when he explained. "They are young women and men who don't fake smiles and think their job is horrible."

"Pedophiles."

"They are not Hiro-san; you are such a mother hen when it comes to our babies."

Hiroki blushed as he stuffed a good amount of ice-cream in his mouth to keep himself quiet.

"MAMA!" Nobuyuki yelled at the top of his lungs and Hiroki choked a little as Nowaki chuckled nervously, he tried so hard to kick out his habit out of his son.

It was cute at first but now that he is 4...he needed to stop before Hiroki really starts to blame him for this.

He really didn't want to sleep on the couch over this.

Hiroki glared at Nowaki as he wiped his mouth before jogging over to Nobuyuki who is putting his cup on top of the play set, he asked Hiroki. "This goes in trash right mama?"

Hiroki grabbed the cup as he rubbed his son's soft brown hair. "Alright but he careful not to fall anywhere on this thing okay?"

He simply smiled at him as he answered. "Yes mama!" Nobuyuki ran off as Hiroki went to the nearest garbage can and threw it in there.

So he can't stay mad at him for long, he can displace this anger onto Nowaki since he caused this problem. He crooked his hand towards Nowaki as he said. "Nowaki come here please."

The doctor for one of the few times in his life didn't want to but he walked over there anyway. "Yes Hiro-san?"

Hiroki pulled Nowaki down to his level by his shirt and told him. "You ARE going to make sure No-chan stops calling me mama, right?"

Nowaki feared being away from Hiroki and sleeping on the couch, it is so uncomfortable. "Yes I'll certainly try."

"No, you WILL stop this."

"Okay..."

Hikari exclaimed from the top of the jungle gym. "Papa! Daddy! No kissing in front of kiddies!"

Hiroki let go of Nowaki's shirt as he walked over to her, leaving Nowaki to pout. It isn't his fault his son doesn't break out of what he names people so easily, just like how he favors the nickname Hiro-san over the man's name.

"Hika-chan! Don't move around so much you will fall!"

Nowaki chuckled; he needed to record these moments the next time he is leaving the house with his family. He did have a camera though; he took it out and shot a picture of Hiroki trying to climb up the jungle gym while Hikari started to rock eerily backwards. Next he snapped Nobuyuki sliding down the slide with a giant smile on his face.

He snapped a few more pictures until Hiroki noticed him and barked. "NOWAKI!"

Nowaki put the camera behind his back when he asked. "Yes Hiro-san?"

"PUT THAT CAMERA AWAY I KNOW YOU HAVE IT ON YOU!"

"No I don't~"

He hid the camera inside of his pocket as he jogged to his son who was trying to get off of the slide without getting dirty with sand. "No-chan you could've just called me over."

He stared at him when he said. "But I want to climb stuff with no help, like Hika-chan."

Nowaki held him close as he carried him in his arms. "Trust me, you are the one we least worry about breaking something on your body. Your papa already thinks you are going to be taller than us in no time, he says you are just like me."

"Really?" He said in awe while putting his hands to his face.

"Of course he does... now," He heard Hiroki yelling as he caught Hikari's hand on time before she fell backwards. "We need to get back to them before she breaks a leg."

Nobuyuki nodded as he clung to Nowaki and they walked over to the jungle gym. Hiroki climbed down with a pouting Hikari in his arms while she sucked on her cut finger, she didn't notice she got injured when she slammed her hand onto a rusty nail. Which Hiroki didn't notice either but he is still a little worried he might get some infection from him.

"Papa I'm fine! It's just a small cut..."

"I don't think so! Rusty nails have old bacteria which might make you sick; we have to disinfect it immediately!"

Nowaki got closer when he asked. "Can I see it?"

Hikari showed him her finger as he chuckled. "Hiro-san it's just a scratch she won't die from it,"

"Shut up! I-I..." Hiroki blushed as he looked the other way and Nowaki did a ninja move as he snapped a picture. "NOWAKI!"

Nowaki held the camera behind his back when he said. "What is it?"

"You snapped another picture I know you did!"

"No I didn't."

Both kids exclaimed. "Yes he did!"

Nowaki whispered. "No fair, you can't out your own daddy like this."

Hiroki put his hand out. "Hand it over."

"Aw! But I need more pictures for the album!"

"We have more than enough, hand it over."

Nowaki stuck his tongue out as he told him. "No I'm not going to, I bought this camera with my own money and I don't need to hand it over to you as I have an obligation." He teased him by walking right beside him and flashing him a sincere smile over to him.

Hiroki simply glared at him while the kids started to giggle at their daddy's antics, it is always so entertaining to see them fight. Well...except when they are hurried out onto another room and they fight for real, then they get worried.

"Nowaki...you are seriously testing my patience."

"I know but you have to get on with your work and you did take this few hours for a small break from it so...we should get going."

"...Fine."

Both of them started to walk out of the park as Hikari asked. "Can't we stay a few more minutes?"

Hiroki told her. "No, I am already back a few hours just by being here in the first place. You two can watch TV when we get back home and ignore daddy when he tries to take pictures of you guys."

"Okay."

"Hey! Don't tell them that!"

Hiroki said as he wagged his finger. "It's what you get for taking pictures without consent Nowaki and don't disturb me when I'm on my laptop Nowaki you do know I won't hear you even if it's important."

Hikari stared between both of her parents and didn't understand their logic one bit. One minute, her parents are cuddly on the couch and she has caught them doing it, she peeks behind the wall when she is supposed to be in bed. The next minute, her papa is threatening her daddy on the sleeping on the couch method.

She already knew Nobuyuki didn't get them either, he was focused on trying not to mess up constantly like the Usami triplets do all of the time. He naturally isn't a troublemaker anyway so he wouldn't make them mad.

She noticed her daddy sneak in a kiss and her papa blushing; now everything is back to normal.


End file.
